A Day In The Life Of
by WookieCookie
Summary: Witness how the Vocaloid  males  interact with each other when they're not singing or preparing for concerts. Yaoi, Genderbends, Drabbles, Unbetaed, and randomness.
1. A Day In The Life Of: Gumo and Mikio

"There's nothing to do…"

Gumo complained as he sighed, looking at the ceiling dully. Akaito and Meito had gone out with Piko to buy him new stuff for school. Gakupo and Yuma were outside sparring, Kaito was with Kiyoteru shopping, Lunar and Lily went out on a date, and Lilio was filming a variety show with SeeMi. Apparently, Mikuo had homework to do, so he went to the library. Everyone was out doing their own thing, and now there was only Gumo and Mikio in the house.

"I said," Gumo repeated, still looking at the ceiling, "there's nothing to- mrph!"

The green-haired male's eyes widened when a pair of lips pushed themselves onto his own, and gasped when a tongue forced itself in. Gumo flushed, shivering involuntarily as the kiss got deeper, and subconsciously registered locks of long pink hair falling at either side of him.

When he finally realized that the pair of soft, moist lips were no longer on his own, Gumo looked up, spluttering at the other male, "D-did you just kiss me Mikio?"

The green-haired male sweatdropped when the backdrop suddenly turned into a night sky, vaguely recognizing it as the night sky projection image they had gotten for Christmas. The stars were blinking rather romantically, and the moon was full, making Gumo believe that Mikio had reprogrammed the image somehow.

Gumo's eyebrow twitched when he saw candles flickering from the corner of his eyes, and his lips pulled into a nervous smile when the smell of fresh roses wafted through his nostrils. "M-Mikio?"

He blinked when he noticed that Mikio's clothes had suddenly changed into a tuxedo, '_When the hell did he change!'_

"Er," Gumo yelped when Mikio suddenly got down on one knee.

"Gumo," Mikio started, his eyes quite serious, "I have a confession to make."

"Wh-what?"

"I have always thought that your body was smoking hot and slowly I fell for you," Mikio confessed, making rather cheesy, dramatic hand movements, "I believe that it is now the right moment to say- that I want you to bear my children!"

"M-Mikio, dude, I'm a guy- "

But the pinkette ignored him and his yelp when he abruptly reached down to carry him bridal style, "COME! LET US MAKE LOVE IN THE MOONLIGHT!"

"But it's the afternoon!"

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**A/N: -laughs- This was the result of roleplaying. This fic will be a bit like Orbis Terrarum, in the fact that all of the chapters will be drabbles, and quite random. I have another Vocaloid fiction that's like this in my old account; if you guys are interested just ask! It's kinda terrible in some parts though. This Vocaloid fiction will have no main focus character and pairing-wise. Also, most of these drabbles will be based off of my roleplaying with my friend. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. A Day In The Life Of: Gakupo and Luki

Gakupo's eye twitched as he watched Iroha glomped Luki from behind, and Yukari wrap her lithe arms around the pinkette's arms. He grumbled lowly and sulked, "I'm the one that's supposed to attract the ladies, not _him_."

Luki looked back at Gakupo, rolled his eyes, and made his way to sit down when Miku and Lily called the girls upstairs.

The purple-haired samurai glared at Luki, huffing, "Why do _you_ get all the girls for?"

"The girls can look up to me- unlike you," Luki sniffed and raised his chin; "I'm also better looking."

"I'm more muscular."

"You're more disturbing," Luki shot him down, "Who would care if you have muscles if the only way you show them off is by dancing in a thong?"

Gakupo twitched, "You're uke looking."

"Ladies dig guys that look like ukes," Luki replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your hair is pink!"

Luki looked at the samurai flatly, "So?"

"Pink is gay," Gakupo's mouth twitched into a smirk, thinking that he had won.

"Apparently you don't keep up with the times," Luki said offhandedly, "Pink hair is the current in nowadays; a lot of Korean singers dye their hair this color, and the ladies flock to them like roaches. Right SeeMi?"

SeeMi nodded excitedly several times, "Yes!"

The pink-haired male looked back at Gakupo, a wry smirk plastering itself on his face, "Besides, isn't purple a gay color too? And with the way you act with _Kaito_, the girls probably think you two are a couple and stay away from you."

Gakupo's vein popped, and marched over to Luki, sword in hand. He slid his sword out of its sheath, pointing the sharp end at Luki's throat, "That's _it_."

The aqua-eyed vocaloid stared at the sword in a bored manner before quickly raising his leg, kicking Gakupo's manly parts mercilessly. He watched, sadistically satisfied as the male doubled over in pain, collapsing to the floor with his hands holding his balls.

"Hmph," Luki sniffed again before stepping on Gakupo's back, sauntering over to where Lilio and Ian were lounging, completely ignoring the samurai's painful grunts.

Yuma shook his head from where he was shining his sword, "And you said I failed as a samurai."

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**A/N: I only think of Gakupo as hot when I see a hot picture of him or when someone actually uses him properly. But even that lasts only for one night –laughs-. After seeing Gakupo dancing in a thong, his image was completely ruined to me.**


	3. A Day In The Life Of: Yuma and Kaito

It was crowded and hot, _sweltering _hot. It was so hot that it felt like there was no oxygen; he could barely breath. The people reeked of sweat and as the train car swayed back and forth, Yuma just wanted to throw up. The pink haired male shifted the schoolbooks in his arms, wrapping one hand around the pole to the side. He felt dizzy and claustrophobic, and his legs hurt from standing up for so long. He gasped as he felt a hand go between his legs, but when he whipped his hand around, he couldn't tell who had touched him.

'_God just kill me now…' _Yuma groaned, hitting his forehead against the pole that he had been holding onto repeatedly.

"Yuma-kun?"

Yuma looked up wearily, eyes brightening when he saw who had called him. "Kaito!"

The bluenette smiled in a way that shamed all the princes in fairy tale books, and gently grabbed his arm, guiding him towards the seat that he had previously occupied, "You don't look so good, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine now!"

"That's great," Kaito's smile grew.

"Y-yeah," Yuma replied awkwardly, heart thumping loudly in his chest.

'_Never mind God, let me live long.'_

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**A/N: I love this couple, so I was really happy when Wookie wrote one! Apparently, there aren't a lot of Kaito/Yuma fans. They all go to Gakupo/Yuma –laughs wryly-…**


End file.
